


Twist

by double_negative



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Innapropriate Tail Usage, M/M, Smut, but still, not quite as graphic as it was meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_negative/pseuds/double_negative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a suggestion.<br/>Kurt is glad to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Still blaming my wife for dragging me into nightsilver hell and making me have really weird thoughts about Nightcrawler's tail. This turned out quite Kurt-centric for obvious reasons.
> 
> This is my first proper smutfic, so it's not that good I would assume, but god, did I try.  
> That sure was a ride (hehe). I'm going to go pray for the salvation of my sinful soul now.

_I'll never be a saint_  
_That's not a picture that your memory paints_  
_Not renowned for my patience_  
_I'm not renowned for my restraint_

"Do you still want to do this?", Peter's voice is so uncharacteristically unsure, all the usual cocky confidence seeping away like water through the cracks the moment they step into the hotel room.

"I am. It would be interesting. And besides. It was you who suggested we do this", Kurt, for one, feels like he's the one who's supposed to have second thoughts. After all it's not every day that your boyfriend asks you to do some really questionable things. When Peter blurted his wish out the first time, Kurt was not sure he heard him right, the whole thing sounded so surreal, but if that's what Peter wants... "You remember the word, right?", even if it's a new thing for both of them, Kurt was sure to conduct some, frankly, utterly embarassing research. Safety went first, no matter what weird thing they got themselves into, Kurt was always the levelheaded one, the one to always be wary and analyze every possible thing that can go wrong and this time the responsibility would be fully his.

"Yeah, it's 'blueberry'. But do you really think I will need it as long as I have my powers still?", as they both settle onto the bed, kicking their shoes off, Peter's smile returns. The ridiculousnes of it all is getting to him too.

Kurt can only smile in return. "I would rather have my tail still attached to my body, if you don't mind". Peter's speed is a nice factor, since he could get out of anything as quickly as possible, but Kurt wasn't convinced he would be as precise in his getaway as he usually is, concerning all the distractions Kurt will be offering.

"Sure, sure, but would I really destroy something I like so much?", and finally Peter is himself again with tentative hands that never can stay put, now occupied with toying with Kurt's tail, catching it mid-swipe. "Your tail is just horrible, absolutely awful and I can't wait for it to be wrapped around my neck". He wouldn't be himself without sarcasm, but Kurt can't even feel annoyed anymore, not with warm hands touching, stroking, rubbing exactly the way that makes him so hot and pliant and once Peter is settled in his lap, helping him out of his coat, Kurt can't even remember most of his concerns and backup plans anymore.

The room is dimly lit and nondescript as usual, the furniture sturdy, sheets clean and neighbours unassuming, the exact type they go for when yoing out. Still, even in the halflight, as they undress each other, they try to take in each others form like they seen it for the first time. Kurts body thrumming with that same excitement, every nerve laid bare to the touch of Peter hands. Every bared inch of skin is explored terra incognita, every curve and dip of muscle memorized anew. The difference in their build is more apparent now, awkwardly built teenage bodies they used to have giving way to something much more defined, more permanent.

Kurt could trace his hands over and over the lean muscle of Peter's back each time more faschinated by how much he's grown, his thick runner thighs wrapping around Kurt's waist so perfectly, like they were meant for it.

When they kiss, Kurt can almost feel static in the air, their lips colliding, first warm and soft, becoming more rough as Kurt's sharp incisors nip at Peter's lips, coaxing them to open more so their tongues slide against each other. Peter's hands are carding through his hair, tugging at black strands in the way that makes Kurt purr. Peter is extatic as ever to hear his boyfriend getting excited and the smile spread across his lips burns hot against Kurt's neck and Kurt melts into the feeling, letting himself sink into the matress with Peter on top in a tangle of limbs.

It's embarassing, how easy it is for Peter to get him excited, all previous planning giving way to pleasure as their bodies fit against each other, following heated touches, his back arching to bring Peter closer, as his thighs open wider, searching for much needed pressure and Peter only chuckles heartily as he flips them over, but reversing their positions and, apparently using his speed to fish out the bottle of lube from their discarded belongings. As one of his hand rubbed at the base of Kurt's tail, coaxing him to relax, a slicked finger prodded at his entrance. Kurt can only groan, baring his sharp teeth, "Don't you dare tease me now".

His eyelids fluttered close as two fingers at the same time were pressed inside. No matter how many times they've done this, it still felt new, unusual, but now Kurt knew what will follow and anticipation was enough for him to follow Peter's languid movement, spreading his thighs, urging the boy underneath to move faster.

"You're impatient today. We have all night, Kurt", Peter chided him like a proof of his own arousal wasn't laying hard and hot against his belly, a drop of precum glistening on the head of his cock. He was just as excited, but Peter was never the one to shy away from tormenting Kurt, until the blueskinned boy was breathless, whimpering mess in his hands, begging for Peter to touch him, slurring obscenities with his voice hoarse from moaning so loud.

But tonight Kurt was supposed to lead and as his hands scratched impatient trails along Peter's torso, blue tail restlessly flailing behind Kurt's back, his whole body going stock still as the third finger was added, rubbing against his prostate.

"That's enough", Kurt's voice was raspy, half growl as he seized Peter's hands with his own, bringing them down to lie on the matress uselessly. He wasn't forceful, he never was with Peter, but the look on his face made Peter reconsider his next move. When Kurt's tail slithered along his body, velveteen smooth appendage inching it's way and wrapping around Peter's leaking cock, pumping it slowly before lining it with his entrance. His legs shifted to take place holding Peter's arms, knowing full well how much it would frustrate the boy to have no use of his arms, but Peter could only moan helplessly, as a soft tail was working him off, Kurt using his freed hands as leverage to hold himself up before impaling himself on the leaking cock in one fluid motion. Peter's breath caught in his throat, coming out in a broken whine as Kurt's body enveloped him.

When Kurt was sure his partner adjusted to the feeling, he gave his hips a tentative roll. With another roll his tail winds around the curve of Peters neck, once, twice and he gives it a cautionary squeeze. Peter nods and beams from underneath him, his grin enough to light the room up, too bright and pure for someone who was supposed to be choked. Kurt would never figure out how he can look so embarrassingly endearing in the middle of having sex.

"You can't believe the view from here", always so utterly embarrassing and Kurt felt his cheeks light up, coloring his face with a purple tinge. He surely was quite a sight, riding his boyfriend like this, a hint of sweat making his body glisten, strands of black hair disheveled and messy, ragged breaths mixing with soft moans, his strong legs working to bring him up and down again, and with each rise and fall of his body, Peter beneath him grew louder as well. His pupils blown wide, making his eyes almost entirely black, silver hair strewn across the pillow in disarray.

Brief squeezes of Kurt's tail become a constant pressure, after he got used to controling the situation. Rough and restricting enough to limit the oxygen intake, but still allowing for some air to fill Peter's lungs. And for the first time it was Peter who was pleading incoherently between little sighs of pleasure, his face that of absolute bliss.

Maybe there will be a bruise left, Kurt muses absentmindedly, then he'll kiss the damaged flesh, a reminder of the night, like a collar around Peter's neck. A collar... the though of controlling someone, something is so new to Kurt, but it's intoxicating, arousing, to have someone at your mercy, someone to trust you that much.  
  
As Peter comes, his whole body is spasming between pain and pleasure, microscopic white stars flood his vision like tv static as the coils of the tail unwind from his throat and he finally able to breathe deeply again. Kurt follows suit quite quickly, riding the last of Peter's orgasm out, the sight of his lover so defenseless, so wracked with pleasure making his head swim and sending him over the edge.

"You're being so pushy today", Peter laughed as Kurt's vision became focused again, rolling Kurt onto the matress beside him, completely ignoring the sticky mess they made of each other, "But I would have been a liar if I said I dislike it."

"You said we have all night. I think you don't know the extent of my pushiness yet, Peter", and with a playful smack of his tail Kurt was off to the bathroom to clean up before the second round.


End file.
